Ezria Fight Over Jackie
by forever-ezria1
Summary: Ezra and Aria are trying to figure out their relationship after everything went on with Jackie. Will they make-up or break-up?


I am still trying to figure out what is going on between Ezra and I. We have not been really on good terms lately. It was about 6 AM and I was waking up for school. I got up out of bed and decided to get my outfit ready for day and go to take a shower. Before I got in though I made sure to take down my long, dark chestnut brown hair out of it's high ponytail.I took my shower very fast considering I wanted to get to school early so that Ezra and I could talk and try to figure things out between us. We mostly have been fighting about the fact that he never told me that he was engaged to Jackie and I was very upset. I didn't really know who Jackie was other than the fact that she worked as a colleague with my dad at Hollis college, Also that she ended up breaking off the engagement with Ezra because she wasn't ready for that huge commitment. Once I was dressed and had my makeup on and I ran downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen so I went in and said good morning to her and sat down to eat the pancakes she made for my brother Mike and I. I ate and by the time I was finished it was 7:15 and I know that Ezra arrives at school everyday at 7:30.

I decided to say goodbye to my mom and get in my car to drive to Rosewood High School. I arrived just in time and noticed Ezra's car in the teacher's lot. I walked in the front doors of the school and decided to walk down the corridor to Ezra's classroom. As soon as I arrived at his door I noticed him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. His brown hair was all curly and messed up and it looked like he didn't brush it this morning. I decided just to walk in very slowly and quietly and walk over to him at his desk.

I quietly whispered to him and said his name "Ezra".

As soon as I said his name he looked up and I could see his blue eyes filled with tears about to fall. He then put his hands through his hair to make it more presentable. He then stood up. He always towered over me due to fact that he was so much taller around 5'11" and I was so short and only 5'2". Today, he looked so hot even though he was upset. He was wearing his normal "teacher look". A long sleeve button up shirt, with a black vest over top. Black slacks and dress shoes. I was wearing my normal "goth" look. A purple and black shirt with long black pants and black combat boots.

He responded "Hi, Aria" he said this in a very upsetting tone.

I noticed this almost immediately. I asked "Ezra, What's up, your very upset and I can tell".

He responded "I am just thinking",

I said "Thinking about what?",

He said "I am thinking about us".

I then said to him " Were okay, why don't we just talk". He said

" Aria, you know we cannot do that here at school".

I said "Okay, why don't I stop by your apartment tonight and we can figure out this whole issue".

He said "Okay, why don't you just drive to my apartment after school ends and we can talk".

I said "Okay, I will".

The school day took forever to go by. I have just been really worried about Ezra and I and our relationship and what has been going on. It was lunch and I was at my locker when Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked up to me. They noticed I was upset so they decided that we would talk about it at lunch. We all walked to the cafeteria together and found a table to sit at. I immediately noticed Ezra sitting at the Teacher's table and I could see him glance over at me with a sad expression on his face. I then looked back at the girl's and told them everything that had been happening between Ezra and I and that we were going to figure it out this afternoon when I went over to his apartment. Lunch then ended and I went through the rest of the day very slowly. The last bell rang and I immediately ran to my locker to get my stuff and got in my car to head to Ezra's apartment.

I drove to Ezra's pretty quickly and was there within 10 minutes of school ending. I climbed up the stairs to apartment 3B. I thought for a second before knocking and realized that if I knocked Ezra probably wouldn't answer, so I instead used the key he had given me a little while back. I turned the lock and walked in and immediately noticed Ezra lying on the couch drinking a bottle of Scotch. I immediately walked over and sat on the couch with him and I was the first thing to say something.

"Ezra, I know what happened between you and Jackie isn't really my business and I am sorry I got involved. He sat up next to me and turned to me and said

"Aria, I know it's hard for you to realize that I was in a relationship like that".

I then said to him "I know and realize we shouldn't be fighting over something like this and we should just get past it and move on".

He then said " That's a good idea, we shouldn't let it affect our relationship". He then right after saying that pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me and said "Can you stay over tonight, I really want you to and It's Friday so can you stay, Please". I then immediately got out my phone and texted Spencer asking if she could be Ezra and I's alibi.

She texted back and said "So you guys have made up then, I am so excited for you guys and Yes, I will be your alibi.

I texted her back telling her we made up and thank you. I then called my mom telling her I was staying over at Spencer's house. She said that was okay. Ezra then asked "Do you want something to eat and then we can put some black and white movies on".

I told him "Sure".

So Ezra and I made dinner and watched some movies. All the sudden when we watching the movie I got the urge to kiss him and show him that we were just going to move past this big fight. I moved over towards him on the couch and immediately kissed him. He just smiled into the kiss and then kissed me back. We kissed for like 5 minutes before I pulled away and he asked me "Aria, do you want to go to bed, It's getting late".

I said "sure". We then got up and went over to his bed and he gave me a pair of shorts and one of his shirts to wear for the night. We then got in and he turned to face me and he said "I love you Aria so much, I hope you never forget that".

I responded in a sleepy voice and said "Ezra, I love you too so much, and I will never forget that". Then sleep took over us and we feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
